Does He Feel the Same Way?
by The Califorina girl
Summary: This is the Sequel of *Human Emotions Are a Pain!* This is Slash/Yoai!!!! Over the Summer love turns up and in future chaps evil little cusions! Chap #2 up
1. Plans for a Party

Title: Does He Feel the Same Way?  
  
Chapter: #1: Plans for a Party  
  
Me: Here's the disclaimer, Medabots does not belong to me, but I wish it did. Oh and if you do sue me, all I have is a shinny penny and some pocket lint.  
  
Yume: I gave you inspiration, now WRITE MORE! HA, HA, HA!!!!!  
  
Sara: Are you an evil muse?  
  
Yume: Depends on your definition of evil...  
  
Me: Now on with the show!!!!!!!  
  
***(AN: Just to clear this up, the Medabots and Meda-humans are now two separate beings. They live separate lives and now their personalities are becoming a tad bit different. I hope that made sense.)***  
  
It has been one week since the Tagenoshi incident. Marchshio and Kishi left for their travels on Tuesday and Tagenoshi and Dr. Komugi in jail awaiting trail. And it was a beautiful Sunday morning. Matt, Max and Metabee were up at 8:30 to watch some cartoons. Ikki's mom was happy to have more 'sons' around. She always wanted more kids, and now she had three sons. She was thinking how good life was and was making pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausages and sliced up some watermelon.  
  
Ikki finally woke up at 9:01 and went straight to the table. He smelled the delouse orders and now fully awake. Just before he could even get a plate to serve himself the phone rang. He walked to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Ikki, hi there kido! Well I'm calling just to say to you your mom Max, Matt and Metabee that I'll be gone for another week or so."  
  
"Dad....you said you'll be back before school ended," just then the twins and Metabee walked in and heard. Everyone's expression saddened a little but this wasn't new. "We're going to the beach as soon as you get home!?! That's great Dad!" he's tone brightened up. The conversation ended and Ikki was yet again about to get a plate when... *RING*  
  
"I'll get it!" Max offered, taking the evil demon phone before Ikki could respond. "Ello'..."  
  
"Okay...which one of the M's am I speaking to?" asked Vega.  
  
Max's heart started to beat a little faster, "Max...you're speaking to Max here. So what's up?  
  
Vega replied, "Well umm...Karin and Koji are planing a pool party, just for fun and to celebrate school being out. Karin's busy at the moment and asked me to call you guys. The party's about two weeks from now on Saturday, if you're interested..."  
  
"Of coarse we're interested! What time?" Max blurted out.  
  
"12:30, oh bring your towels with you," in the background Max could hear Dr. Aki yell something along the lines of 'Breakfast is ready!.' "Well see you latter today, ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye." He hung up the phone and turned to the others. "We're going to a party in two weeks!"  
  
"Wait! You just agreed to us to go to a party without asking us!!!!!!!" Ikki said in the tone for when Metabee follows him to school.  
  
Max grinned and said, "Oh...then I'll have to call Vega back and tell him to tell Karin that you're not going."  
  
"Oh! It's Karin's party! Why didn't you say that to begin with!!!!!!!!!" Ikki jumped up and down like a maniac, because he was so happy.  
  
(Matt's P.O.V)  
  
"Dude...we need to switch you to de-cafe!" Metabee joked. After breakfast we got dress, brushed our teeth, etc. Ikki is wearing the usual red T-shirt and his dark blue jeans. Max is wearing a black T-shirt with a gray denim vest, with light blue denim pants with black shoes. And I'm wearing a dark green T-shirt with normal blue jeans with gray shoes. I wear my hair in a loose ponytail with my bangs still in place. I mostly wear my hair like that because some people can't tell the difference. But if people paid attention, I have darker green eyes!!!! We left the house to meet every one at the mall.  
  
We've been meeting at the mall every day after school. It was something to do and Cyan and Max had Martial Arts lessons to attend to. Not surprisingly enough, Vega didn't even want to consider going to the Martial Arts class. But then again neither did I.  
  
As I explained earlier, I'm an *almost* exact copy of Max, I've got my own personality, my own interests!  
  
I remember a 'conversation' with that theme. I would like to forget it, but I just can't.  
  
***********(Flash back, that Thursday)******************  
  
It was only like four days since *I* came into the picture, we were at the mall and then Rintaro asked an innocent question. "Dude, are you going to join the Martial Arts class?" I was about to answer when my 'Niichan' butted in with something like 'he will soon I guess.'  
  
I hate it when everyone thinks I'm exactly like Max!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I'm not! "Excuse me?!? Who said I wanted to join! I do have interests other than fighting!" Every one stared in shock. I lower my voice to a whisper that only they could hear. "As I said before, I'm my own person!"  
  
*************(Back to normal time)******************  
  
I can tell that every one is trying to except that I'm not Max but Shimatta!!!!!! The only ones who can tell right on the spot and not have to wait three minutes to tell me and Max apart are: Ikki, well no shit he's also my 'brother', Vega, because he likes Max, but I wished he liked me in that way, and Cyan. I don't know Cyan's reason but right at this moment I don't really care. (AN: I didn't mean to have Matt sound umm what's the word I'm looking for...oh yeah, like a brat or anything it's just how would you feel if people couldn't tell you apart?)  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
Around 12:00 they reached the mall. Everyone was there even Rokusho, Arcbettle, and Henry. They had an hour and a half to kill until Max and Cyan's class started and so they decided to get some lunch. In the food court the group decided to meet back at a certain table after they got their food.  
  
Karin felt like eating Italian so that meant Koji and Ikki felt like eating Italian too. The Screws decided on hamburgers. Rintaro, Erika, Vega, Max and Matt went to a little sandwich store and got some food there. Henry just went to a noodle shop.  
  
Lunch went without arguing, well at least considering the groups standard. Erika looked over to Henry's area and asked, "Henry, can I please publish your story!"  
  
Henry slowly raised his eyebrow and said calmly, "Look... we've been through this about 2 thousand times! No! Oh and don't get going about 'the public has a right to know' speech." Erika was mumbling about something along the lines of 'I'm standing on some of the biggest stories of my life and I can't tell anyone!!!'  
  
Lunch ended and now every one is headed to the Martial Art school. There Ashikaga or Sensei as he like to be called. "Ahh...right on time I see. Come, come, time to start on your daily warm ups." Max and Cyan knew the drill, first was the breathing exercise, stretching the muscles and then a very light spar.  
  
The first two exercises were completed and now Max and Cyan were in their fighting stances and started to kick, jab, block etc. after that, Sensei and Henry called the boys to start the real training. Erika had been waiting for this because news this week was so slow!  
  
Everyone is watching and today was the first day for training for a powerful attack called the 'Hand Blades'.  
  
Me: Sorry the start of the sequel took so long.  
  
Cyan *sobs* : I was barely in this chapter!  
  
Sara: Quit your belly aching all ready!!!!!  
  
Cyan: Mep!!!  
  
Me: I would love to hear reviews and suggestions from you guys! I'll update ASAP!!!!!! See yea!!!! 


	2. The Challenge

Chapter Two: The Challenge  
  
Me: Hey...  
  
Sara and Yume: What's up?  
  
Me: School starts up again soon.  
  
Both: Oh.....  
  
Me: You two are so lucky!!!!!!  
  
Yume: Why?  
  
*Rintaro walks in* Hey Dudests!!!!! What's up!!  
  
Sara: CG's is glum because of school.  
  
Rintaro: Yeah that's a drag!  
  
Yume: this is where we see what Vega thinks about a few certain blondes!  
  
Me: Yep! Now let's forget about school for a bit and get on with the Story!!!!!  
  
*Henry walks in. he clears his throat*  
  
Henry: And now, for those that don't speak Japanese, Hidoi = Cruel and or terrible. Hitotsu-Me means "One-Eyed!" and Hiretsukan = bastard. CG made up the game in the story, it does not exists, in her disturbed little mind.  
  
*Henry looks over at Sara and Yume.* Ok I said it, now give me back my Phantom Renegade costume!!!!  
  
*Both in unison* NO!!!!!!!!!!! * both run away.*  
  
Henry: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!! I NEED THAT COSTUME YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!! *runs after them*  
  
  
  
Sensei and Henry looked at each other and nodded. Sensei broke the silence, "You two have come a long way in a short period of time. Most wouldn't be qualify to lean this technique until at least two months."  
  
Henry looks in Max and Cyan's direction and said, "I'll be demonstrating what the technique does and then we'll start the training." Ten students come out with a huge thick metal pole used in construction and placed it near Henry. He takes a deep breath and exhales and put poses in the position. One leg behind the other leaning more weight to the leg behind him, and his front leg is stretched out. His fingers are all straight up and his thumbs are draped over his palms. His eyes hold the calmness of a gentle breeze.  
  
Another deep breath and quicker then you could say Meada-parts, Henry sliced through the pole like a hot knife through butter. He stands up and looks back and sees all the amazed looks on the teens' faces.  
  
Erika filmed it all; there in her digital camera was the story she had been looking for all month! She filmed some one turn a *metal* pole into eight pieces in less then a minute!  
  
Koji regained a little of his composer and mumbled, "How can he do that!?!" The rest looked just about confused and awed by the technique.  
  
Max recovered from the shock and says, "That was so cool!"  
  
(Vega's P.O.V)  
  
Dr. Aki told me that Sensei's special moves were amazing but...I couldn't have even imagine that some thing like that feat could be done!  
  
I look over to where the others are siting. All of them seem to agree with me on this one. I hear Max and turned in his direction. "That was so cool!" he says in a dazed amazement.  
  
I feel some thing inside of me, like a tug of some sort. I'm shocked to realize that I sorta' fell jealous toward Henry for getting his attention. I can't believe this! Sure I have feelings for him but ...but...but I wonder if he feels the same toward me? (AN: For some odd reason, I like seeing the *wise ones* confused.)  
  
"Coooooool," Matt looked like he was also impressed with the event. I know that he and Max are two separate beings, but what will Matt do in his spare time? I mean every teenager should have something to do. Even with a slight, if not manger difference in personality, that could lead to a dangerous situation. (AN: What he means by that is, what I like to call, Be productive or destructive with your time.)  
  
Hmm... Max and Metabee aren't that different. Both have a great will and or ego to fight, and both want to learn new and different techniques.  
  
Matt on the other hand still has a fighting sprit, but wants to be different from his brothers. (AN: I made Vega consider Max, Matt, and Metabee brothers just to make things interesting.) I had a feeling this would happen.  
  
*****(Back to Normal P.O.V)*****  
  
The minority of the group still had their mouths open. If they didn't shut them soon, they'd be flycatchers! Sensei chuckled a bit, "Seeing that move the first time always makes one speechless. I'm sorry children, but you all must leave now. Only students here can be taught the technique."  
  
Erika and Samantha were about to protest when they were dragged off. Ikki knew that if Erika wasn't out of the training studio soon, that she'd cause some unnecessary trouble. Peppercat silently dragged off her Medafighter before she could insult anyone there.  
  
After they left, Cyan thought of just giving up on getting Max as a boyfriend. It would be hard to get Max's attention even with out Vega in the picture, but he was and he had a feeling that Vega partly, if not fully returned the feelings that Max had for him. But then he remembered all the times he ran away from his problems when he was still apart of Crosserdog, and that added fuel to the fire. He decided to keep hoping and trying until either he or some one else got Max as a boyfriend. (AN: I don't know why I made Max so popular, but it makes the story more interesting doesn't it?)  
  
As Vega had guessed Matt was bored. In fact everyone was bored out of his or her minds! Walking in the mall was the best they could do at the moment. They tried going to the movies but all of them seen all the good ones.  
  
***Flash back just a little while ago.***  
  
"Hey, how about we see a movie!!!" suggested Samantha, while she was looking all dreamy eyed at Koji. Koji backed away slowly and looked like he'd seen a spider.  
  
"That sounds wonderful!!! Let's see what's in the mall theater!!!" Karin said as she batted her long eyelashes.  
  
"Ummmmm..." in unison Ikki and Koji were drawing a happy blank.  
  
Rintaro walks up to them and asks, "Um, dudes, are you guys ok? HELLO!!!!!!!!" getting annoyed when his waving his hand in front of their eyes, didn't shake them back to reality. While both Ikki and Koji were in La-la-land, Erika went to go see what was playing. When she returned, Ikki and Koji were arguing who was going to sit next to Karin.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"No, I AM!!!!!!"  
  
"NO, ME!!!!!!!"  
  
"Please stop it you two, I'm not worth it!!!!!!!!"  
  
"For once Karin, I agree with you. You aren't worth it," Samantha said under her breath.  
  
"You guys can stop it now, we've seen every movie in that theater." Erika said loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to draw attention. Matt, Spyke, Rintaro and Slogon were all trying, in vain I might add, to keep a straight face. For both Ikki and Koji fell down in classic Anime Style.  
  
***End of flash back***  
  
Then some one suggested going to the arcade, but...Rintaro got kicked out for KOing one of the most expensive games there.  
  
***A few minutes ago***  
  
Hidoi Hitotsu-Me Hiretsukan, was the newest and most expensive game in the arcade. It was a virtual game where a person wore a helmet and held a sword connected to the computer of the game. Rintaro runs up to it and automatically starts to play. Erika challenged Ikki to a game of whack a Rubber Robo, (AN: It's their version of Whack the mole. Hehehe I thought that people would have gotten so annoyed with them to make a game that showed how annoyed they were.) and loser buys the winner their fill of octopus balls. And of course Ikki accepts the challenge. (AN: Octopus balls are octopus meat and sauce and stuff. In 'love at first bite' we find out Ikki loves octopus balls.)  
  
Matt thought of trying to convince Vega to play a violent game with lots of guns and stuff, but then he actually thought about it. He gave up before he tried. His attentions turned to a virtual reality skate board game. Matt was really good at it, after he fell down about 5 times.  
  
Back to Rintaro, he was having a blast. Killing all the Cyclopes and saving the cute girl from certain death. He was doing great, when all of a sudden...he swung the sword a little too hard and it crushed the game's computer. "Ops..."he turns around when he hears a snort just like a bull's. Rintaro lifts off his helmet to see the buffed up manager. Buff was an under statement, he was in his twenties and he was meaner looking then Couch Mountain. Rintaro puts on his most innocent look and looks up "L-l-l- l-l-l-l-l-look Dude!!!!!!!! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- didn't do it on p-p-p- purpose!!! He was cut off when the manager grabbed his shirt collar and rose off the ground a couple of inches.  
  
"Get out NOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Before I get really made!!!!!!!!! Don't come back until you either have the money to pay for the repairs or you're 18!!!!!" and with that he was kicked out of the arcade.  
  
***Back to the present***  
  
it was now 2:00 and they still had until 3:30 till Max and Cyan's training was done for the day. Just then... "Hey it's Justin Zukas!!!!" screamed an older teen girl, jumping up and down, and waving her arms like a maniac. In fact about ten more teens were screaming like they were at a popular boy band concert.  
  
The herd of teens ran past them and almost trampled Rintaro, Metabee, and Rokusho. "What the hell was that!?!" asked a frazzled Matt.  
  
"I don't know... but knowing Erika, she'll make it into a story," Ikki answered. As if on Que. Erika grabbed her digital camera out, and began the chase. In a defeated sigh Ikki said, "Well we have nothing else to do." Every one nodded and followed in suit.  
  
In the parking lot there was a huge crowd and loud shouts that could be heard for miles. It was amazing! There were four skateboarding teens and they were incredible! Three of them were boys, one had beautiful blood red hair, which went down to the bottom of his ears and was very messy and or spiky. He had crystal blue eyes and was around Spyke's height, with baggy pants and T-shirt. He also seemed to be the crowd's favorite.  
  
The second was a short teen, even shorter then Rintaro. He was wearing big circular glasses, which made his eyes look huge. This teen over grown eyes were a light brownish gray. (AN: If any one has seen Gundam Wing his hair looks like Wufie's. if no one has then his hair is raven black, and tied back in a very thing pony tail)  
  
The last boy was around Matt's height, and had short, wavy, brown hair. His eyes were brown but were almost black. He had some Very light freckles on his face and had a dark one on his right ear. He also had his right ear pierced.  
  
The only female there had light blue hair that went down to her knees but was kept in a braid. Her eyes were just plain brown. She was wearing a silver dagger like necklace with two dragons twisting around it. She was about an inch taller then Koji. She like all the others wore black helmets with a red leaf outline, with orange red flame outline, design on it. Black knee guards, finger less gloves, elbow guards and any other guard or what ever black.  
  
The gang slivered through the mob that was circled around the four skateboarders like snakes through the grass. While Erika was trying to get the best shots and interviews Matt and the others were just enjoying the show. Matt noticed that most of the people surrounding them were all wearing something that suggested that they were into sports.  
  
Karin, being the non-sport type stood out in the crowd. This caught the female skateboarder attention and she glided toward her, with a 'this is my turf' attitude she said, "What ya doing here, little miss creampuff?"  
  
"Oh were just here to see what was all the fuss was about-" Karin was cut off by a very rude guy right next to her.  
  
"I agree with Julie here, you are not welcome here!"  
  
"Listen here!!!!!!!!!! Don't Talk to MY Karin that way!!!!!!!!!!!" Koji was now growling in pure anger at the other teen boy. There was arguing for about four minutes, shortly after it began Ikki joined in.  
  
Vega and Karin were trying to get the boys to stop fighting when the red headed skateboarder glided up to them and singled to Julie to stop bickering. With a moment to clear his throat the red head looked over the group. He had on an air of 'I'm surrounded by bakas and jerks' he said, "I'm sorry for two reasons, One that my team mate is rude at times and Two that if you're skateboardingly challenged that means you're not welcome."  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!! AGH!!!!!!" Matt was just a little offended by this.  
  
Glasses boy came by and 'looked' him in the eye, "Oh and are you implying that you can skateboard? If that's the case... then prove it."  
  
"Hey that ain't a bad idea! Hey if any of you *kids* can do some decent stunts then you can watch and videotape," said the older teen with the brunette just as he grabbed Erika's camera.  
  
"Fine you're on!" Matt yelled. The brunette threw some extra gear toward him and Matt caught them.  
  
"Allow me to introduce ourselves, this *lady* is Julie, over there the oh mighty short one," the red head pointed toward the one in glasses, "is Vincent. Oh over there is Dan," he said as he pointed at the brunette, " and I'm Justin Zukas, the leader of Brush Fire."  
  
Me: If any of you know of any skateboarding tricks and what they do please let me know. I don't know much in any X-Games.  
  
Sara: If you have any ideas let us know. Oh and Karin is a Creampuff!!!!!!!  
  
Koji and Ikki: What do you Mean!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sara: She's a wimp! Oh and if you argue with me I'll make CG turn you into girls!!!!!!  
  
Silence  
  
Henry is chasing the purple cheetah AKA Yume  
  
Henry: Give me back my HAT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ME: See you next time!!!!!! 


End file.
